About Time
by AliasStars
Summary: Len's just about had it. Rin has been escaping his hormones for way too long, and he's going to explode. Caught under the roof of a store with Rin, will Len be able to control himself? LEMON. TWINCEST. R&R! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN AND LEN!


Len Kagamine could describe his sister, Rin, in more words than one.

Stubborn.

Loud.

Short tempered.

Clueless.

Flat.

Small.

All in all?

_Absolutely perfect._

Had Len not grown up the way he had, becoming a ruthless playboy with the ability to make any girl and boy alike faint under his smirk, with eyes that beamed rays of pure seduction, then he would have come right out two years ago and admitted to Rin just how much he loved her. Now, however, the mere thought terrified him, yes, _him, _to pieces. He could imagine him telling her.

_Yeah, that'd go fantastic...with me needing to get plastic surgery afterwards._

Besides, he hadn't been particularly social with his twin sister since their parent's deaths, anyways, and when he did talk to her, it was forced.

Grumbling in pure self-annoyance, Len made his way to Rin's room. He cleared his throat to let her know he was entering and gently pushed open the door.

Rin was lying on her bed, back down, texting on her orange phone. Her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare of concentration, then a smile of satisfaction as she hit enter. She looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"Let me guess. You're going out with some girl and you'll be back at twelve o' clock... tomorrow." Her eyes reflected the lonely hours she spent gaming when her brother left the house. Not to mention, both twins knew that it was their birthday tomorrow.

It's not like he goddamn liked forcing her to spend all that time alone.

"Len," Rin announced with such authority that he looked up from his own phone and narrowed his eyes. His lips were already in a scowl from her previous statement. She knew him so well.

"Yes?"

"I'm getting a boyfriend." She said this like the time she said she was going shopping to buy three hundred sacks of oranges, and Len reacted the same way he had for that time.

"_What?"_

It didn't escape Rin's notice that his tone was disbelieving, and she glared up at him. He swallowed his chuckles...She really was cute when she tried to be tough. No, scratch that. She really did scare him sometimes.

"Yes, surprisingly. Kaito asked me out."

Well, that statement vanished the laughter.

"Again, what?"

"Again, Kaito asked me out."

"Right, but...but...Why?"

Rin threw her orange plushy at him, and he used his reflexive skill to catch the swiftly hurdling pillow. "Why? WHY? What do you mean, why?"

"Well...You're flat as a table and you have as bad a temper as Bowser. No, worse. Bowser didn't hurtle three hundred oranges at his twin brother." Rin turned pink, and then seemed to force herself to calm down.

"I had good reason," said Rin nonchalantly. "And either ways, you constantly leave me here, alone, and I'm sick of it. I need someone to beat in Mario Kart. And you never even try."

That brought a pang of sadness. That meant comfort.

"Okay, then. Bye." Len left, mentally throwing Kaito into a vat of lava.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Time seemed to flow about as fast as honey at Miku's place. (I HATE LENxMIKU SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT!) Len's mind was far away, at his own home, teasing Rin mercilessly, and that seemed to make time endless.<p>

He dragged his fingers up the silky skin and slid the thong away.  
>"You horny...You were totally prepared." Len teased, nibbling her ears with his lips. Truly, he was sick of Miku's innocent schoolgirl act, and as he fingered her, he tried to organize his problems. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of her, already planning ahead. Swiftly, he peeled the sweaty shirt off and moved his mouth to one of her perky breasts.<p>

He just wasn't getting the sexual tension.

Frustrated, Miku tugged at Len's unruly mop of golden hair and urged him to go faster. This irked Len, and he frowned as he was tempted to make this as painful as possible. He bit her skin, letting blood river down her stomach. He whipped his fingers back and forth, barely stopping to let her breathe. Finally, she came furiously, and Len stood, running his hand through his hair, still fully clothed. As Miku moaned desperately on the couch, Len pulled on his jacket and left, determined to make it to Neru's house before 1:00.

Neru was no different. Coyly, she moved towards him, doing some kind of sexy dance. She wiggled her hips as she sashayed towards him, and he sighed as he draped her on her bed.  
>"Hello, sweetheart."<p>

"You're late. Who were you with?" she whined, hugging his neck and breathing in the musky scent only attained by spraying random perfumes all over himself.

"You always assume I was with someone. What if I was at home, with my sister?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "What's her name again? Rine? Ronny?"

"_Rin," _he said, his previous irritation flaming up. He was no gentler with Neru, even managing to make the girl cry before 4:00. And he had Meiko to take to bed at 6:00. And then of course, Luka. Then Teto. Then Miki, finally, with dinner and bed.

Then, of course, he could sum up exactly why he had no life, because it would be twelve o' clock, and he would be home on dot because that's what he told Rin.

He sighed, taking his sweet time to walk to Meiko's house.

"Oh, Kaito. You're so funny." Rin laughed sweetly as she stabbed her ravioli. It was lunchtime, and she and Kaito were at an Italian restaurant.

Kaito smiled dopily at her, spooning gelato into his mouth. "Thanks!"

Rin felt a familiar stab of irritation. She wanted to actually be with Len, but Len had his own love affairs to handle and he was constantly gone. And besides, she was sure he hated her.

_But why? What have I ever done?_

But Kaito was very sweet, as sweet as his favorite food, ice-cream. And Rin could learn to love that. Besides, he was so respectful of her- and all girls. Kaito had never raised his voice to a girl before. Len always yelled at her.

"So? Where to next? Your house or mine?"

"Yours," she said hastily. She didn't want Len walking in on them. He was extremely overprotective and would spy on them extremely conspicuously.  
>"Kay," he looped an arm through her's and pulled her outside into the glorious sunshine. She smiled momentarily; Good weather always brought out the best in her. Rin tilted her face and let the sunlight seep into her pores.<p>

"Mmmm..."

Kaito smiled as he quickly knocked her legs out from under her. Rin felt him use one hand to support her thighs, and she found herself breathless in his arms, bridal-style. She had to smile- This was the comfort that she lacked. Len's constant disappearances had condemned her to her video games for comfort, but now that Kaito was here...

As they chatted away in the car on the way to his house, Rin noticed that she talked a lot when she had something on her mind. Already, she'd told Kaito everything about Len- except for her teeny (Okay, maybe bigger) forbidden crush on him. She was like that- She could never hold something in. She loved to talk to people.

Kaito and Rin sat down to play games for a few hours, and Rin noted that time flew at Kaito's. Maybe that was because she was having so much fun. At about five o' clock, they headed for the movies. At seven, Rin was to walk home. The theater was very close to her house.  
>"Are you <em>positive <em>that you want to walk?" Kaito asked for the billionth time. "I mean, it's pretty late." They were walking to the parking lot. "I can definitely drop you off..."

He was so sweet when he was concerned. "No, that's all right, Kaito." Rin kissed him on the cheek.

"Screw that," he mumbled, gripping her hair gently and pulling her forward to kiss her softly and firmly on the lips.

"Bye," Rin said breathlessly.

"Tomorrow," he nodded. "I'll pick you up at 10:00 a.m."

Rin glanced at her watch. All that talking, and it was already 7:45. She grabbed her purse and walked quickly towards her house.

Rin didn't want Len to come home early and yell at her for being late, being a slut, blah blah blah. So, she decided to take a shortcut through a dark alley. (Ooh...A dark alley!) Rin kept her finger on the pepper spray can in her purse, and, biting her lip, made her way through the alley.

"Hey...Rin?"

Rin spun. To her absolute shock, Len was walking towards her. His face was set grimly, and he was glaring at her.

"Oh...O-Oh...Len, I almost pepper sprayed you."

"Do you fucking want to get raped?" He gestured to her slightly short outfit. Rin facepalmed.

"Len...I thought you were going to go home at twelve."

"Yes. I was headed for Miki's house."

"So you can take this shortcut, but I can't?"

Len raised his hand, and Rin thought he was going to slap her. For one moment, she froze, then unfroze as he raked it through his hair.  
>"Don't be stupid," Len growled. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards the end of the alley. Rin sighed, trailing after him slowly. Rain began to pepper the ground, and Len made the stupid mistake of not looking at her every few minutes.<p>

Within seconds, both of them were soaked.

"Brilliant," said Len bitterly as they stood underneath the small curved roof of a store. "Miki's gonna kill me," he mumbled as he whipped out his phone. Wearily, Rin sat down and moped sulkily against the wall.

"So," Len said, sitting down. "Enlighten me. Why the hell were you in the alley?"

"I was taking a shortcut."

"Uh-huh." Len said absently, staring at her. Her hair was soaking wet and plastered against her cheeks and neck. Her shirt clung to her nonexistent curves and her shorts pressed her thighs.

_Damn it. Her clothes are getting more out of this than I am._

"Really! I'm not a slut, Len." she rolled her eyes for emphasis. "I'm not like you, raping girls for pleasure."

He grinned fiercely at her. "It's not rape if they enjoy it." Rin looked at him. Len truly scared her sometimes, but after being out in the rain, Len looked simply hot. She got up, and he watched her curiously yet warily. Then, she crashed into his lap.

Len's eyes grew in size and he coughed.  
>"This isn't a good idea, Rin." His voice was strangled and she couldn't help but notice that his fists were knotted at his sides. His whole posture radiated tension. Len, on the other hand, was three seconds away from exploding and making very one-sided love to his sister.<p>

She looked up sadly.

"What? Miku can sit in your lap. Neru can climb on you. Meiko can cling to you, yet I can't even be near you?" Looking back down, Rin occupied herself with unclenching Len's fist. "What have I ever done?"

That was _fucking it._

Len stood, dragging his sister up.

"Len!" Rin punched him (not that it hurt- Len had far more occupying intentions on his mind) on the shoulder as he shoved her up against the glass.

"I intend to make you _mine, _Rin, so the more you _move _the more it _hurts._" Len's voice had dropped a pitch, and he was quickly flying out of the reach of self-control. Rin grabbed the pepper spray and spritzed it towards Len, but Len was expecting it and Rin hesitated anyways because he was her twin brother. He grabbed the canister and crushed it underneath his heel, grinding it for emphasis. Rin slammed her shoe into his knee, but Len did little more than scowl.

He grabbed her thigh with one hand, raising her leg until Rin was in an awkwardly open position, giving Len complete access. Not that she herself was letting him go that easy. She completely threw herself into fighting back, thrashing against his hold with everything she had.

"Rin. Fucking stop moving or this will hurt like hell!"

Rin stopped briefly and stared up at him. "It already hurts like hell, you bastard! It hurts that you would actually attempt this!"

Len winced, and Rin prayed that she got to him.

But then he sharply pulled her leg until Rin whimpered in pain.

"Ow!"

Len released her leg and Rin sunk back, terrified of what he was going to do.

"It may hurt," he said in a venom-honey voice. "But hey, this is punishment for making me wait so long to take you."

He undid his belt and snapped the waistband of Rin's skirt against her skin. Rin winced slightly and felt her skin get goosebumps from the adrenaline and cold. Only her panties were separating Len's wrath from actually hurting her.

And then those were gone, too.

Rin finally snapped into realization and screamed.  
>"Let me GO! Len!" She shoved his chest and Len just rolled his eyes, waiting for her to calm down. When it became evident that she wasn't going to settle down, Len ignored her pleas and went straight ahead to thrusting himself into her.<p>

As he did, he realized two things:

Rin was, as she claimed, a virgin.

And...He didn't have a condom.

Breaking the seal that closed Rin's innocence, Len exhaled. Rin shrieked once in pain, then, blushing deep scarlet, grabbed the front of his shirt in a failed attempt to attack him. He slowly pumped in and out of her delicate body, trying to let his apologies out in the process. Rin's eyes glazed over and she held perfectly still, being the obedient little doll he wanted.

Len's fingers knotted themselves into her golden, soft, hair, threading through it. He unhooked her lacy black bra and, still quite calmly fucking her, toyed with her breasts. Rin abandoned her senses and went straight to letting out a moan of content.

"Ahhh...Len..." She sounded the tiniest bit frustrated, as if she couldn't imagine enjoying this. Len increased his speed, smiling almost contentedly as she moaned her pleasure.

"More?" Rin collapsed against his chest. He lifted her face to kiss her roughly. Nipping at her neck, he waited for an answer. She nodded her head almost peacefully. She still had that hint of betrayal in her eyes, though, and Len knew that was staying. The air around them was steaming and hot, and Len finally felt that strong tingle of excitement he'd been missing. Len felt her arms cage his neck, pulling him closer, betraying herself as she let out a moan of wanting him so badly.

Rin, beneath him, cocooned into him, as she let out a final moan of pleasure. Len pulled himself out and came, not wanting pregnancy on his hands. As soon as Len did that, Rin herself came. White exploded everywhere, covering the twins. Len grabbed Rin's hair and pulled her close. They both sunk against the glass of the store, panting rapidly. Rin brought the heel of her palm up to her eyes, wiping away tears. Len pulled his pants back on and Rin put on her clothes. Len stood.

"Rin..." He tried to feel guilty, but satisfaction and triumph welled up in him. But when Rin's face finally looked up at him, guilt did come rushing in fiercely. For god's sake, he was her twin. Her brother. And he'd just...He'd...

He held out his hands, but, as expected, Rin whipped her head away from him and crossed her arms. He pulled her to her feet anyways, not missing the hiss of pain she let escape through her teeth.

"Rin."

Rin finally looked at him, her eyes suspicious and angry. "What," she said as a statement, cold and furious.

Len felt tired, and he'd barely remembered to do this for Rin. Of course, the fact that he'd been in and out all day hadn't opened up possibilities to swing by Tiffany's. Thank god Rin hadn't seen him in a jewelry store.

Fumbling, Len reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold chain. He swept Rin's golden hair back and clasped it around her neck.

"Happy birthday, Rin."

Rin's head whipped up as she stared into his eyes. No sooner had he said that than Len's watch beeped under his jacket. The male Kagamine picked up the watch and smiled wearily at Rin. The time was 12:01, and sure as heck, it was their birthday.  
>"This is a first. Raping me as a birthday present." Rin's voice was saturated with shock, and she looked down at the necklace. Tiny letters formed 'I love you' and there was a tiny clasped heart swinging below it. In it, their kid pictures beamed up at her.<p>

"Remember?" Len breathed, cupping her face in his palms. "It's not rape if you enjoyed it."

Rin gaped at him. "I did NOT enjoy it!"

"_Ahhh...Len..." _Len mocked her high pitched voice. Rin blushed red and hurtled his jacket at him. He shrugged it off.

"Must there always be something available to throw at me when you get mad?"

"Yup."

"Where's my present?" he demanded, blocking her escape. Rin stuck her tongue out, and he stuck his back.

"Somewhere." Truth be known, Rin had been so busy on her date that she'd forgotten. And even Len, who'd been doing his playboy nonsense, had remembered. That said a lot.

"You mean, you were so busy on your date that you forgot." Len deadpanned. Rin made a face and Len chuckled.

"Actually, I wasn't planning anything this dramatic. I was thinking we could go out to eat, and I..." Rin trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Len nervously. Rin stood on her tiptoes, giving him a flirty and suggestive smile. She winked seductively and brushed her lips against his jaw. Len was immediately turned on, and he felt that arousing tingle that only Rin could bring on.

"Well, we could..."

"Really?" Len asked happily.  
>"No, shota-boy." Rin slapped him upside the head and scowled. "You're not allowed in my room for the next month. Happy birthday."<p>

"But, Rin...!"

"No buts." And the two walked home, fighting the whole way.


End file.
